Beneath The Warrior
by MissBesanii
Summary: You never know how strong you are, until being strong is the only choice you have.   Ikarishipping. AU. T for mature themes, violence and language.
1. One

Beneath The Warrior.

_One._

Tales travel faster than she possibly could, despite how fast they said she could run. Many people believed she was simply a false threat to deter enemies, but the people she protected knew she was real.

"She travels on a fire pokemon, it's flames are blue just like her hair. She can climb like a Treeko and has the accuracy of a Sentret. Her stealth is deadly and her skills in different weaponry are unmatched. Not many have ever seen her, and even fewer have survived in her presence."

The children who had gathered around an elderly man were listening intently as he spoke of a woman in a distant land. He petted the blue and yellow wolf-like creature lay in his lap, its fur crackling gently against his skin.

"I am one of them." He whispered, and the children gasped in shock at this unveiling. "And she was magnificent."

"What happened?" A young girl asked in a hushed and excited voice. Many of the others murmured in agreement.

"How did you escape?" The boy who was sat next to her added.

The old story-teller nodded absently as he awaited silence, then as it came, he inhaled deeply. "She gratefully showed mercy to me as I was being attacked by a group of highway men." He stooped a little lower so his face was closer to his audience and his voice became quieter. "They came in the dead of night. I'd been careful not to travel during the dark, but still, they found me using their flying pokemon."

"Oh no!" One of the children cried.

"Yes, Manetric couldn't defend me from all of them, and they bound both of us. Said they wanted my treasure, they'd seen me collect it from Solaceon." He looked at the scar his electric type bore along it's left hind leg, a reminder of the traumatic experience. "They ripped my sacks, the merchandise I'd brought for the kingdom. They weren't to know I'd placed the treasure around my neck. It goes without saying that they weren't very happy, so their leader told them to slit our throats so they could leave. I thought our lives were about to end."

One child burst into tears, clinging to their brother as they fought to be brave like their sibling was. Other children were wide eyed and their mouths hung open. The rest realised that the man was still alive telling them the story, so grinned in anticipation for the next part of the story.

"But, to everybody's surprise, the man closing in on me suddenly dropped to the floor, gargling to his death." His eyes became absent as he stared at a patch of dried grass, clearly seeing the dying man in his imagination. "Upon closer inspection, they realised he'd been shot down with an arrow. Its Fletching was a blue feather, from a Swellow, and it's spine was metal." The memory was vivid, the gleam of silver as it flew through the air and landed through the victim's heart.

"She came out of nowhere, suddenly landing in the middle of the group, yet the arrow had come from behind them. They were too startled to react at first, and she swiftly removed the lives of two of the highway men with a sweeping movement of her sword. The last two remaining had unsheathed their own swords by that time, and she turned in time to parry with them both; her sword to their two, but hers was clearly better made, it held them back sufficiently." His voice picked up in volume and pace as he sat further upright, the tension contracting his muscles. The children were leaning in closer so as not to miss a word. "She knew she could not make a move from there, and so she rolled backwards out of the way. The two men stumbled forward and the leader pushed his final man toward her, yelling to end her life quickly. The man gulped as she sneered at him, but his pride told him she was a woman, she couldn't be much of a challenge. He lunged, and she parried with ease countering by spinning and slashing at his hamstrings. He collapsed in pain, and she made quick work of ending his life by shoving her blade through his back."

Some of the children wretched at the thought of a blade sticking through a man's chest, the story-teller had forgotten his audience. He reminded himself to hold back the gore as best he could without losing any of the story.

"The last remaining highway man tried to run away, tried to escape his fate, but she was small and lithe, her speed twice as fast as his. She smacked the man over the head with the hilt of her blade." he motioned the action as he said, "and he was unconscious. Moments later, none of my attackers were alive." He frowned, his lips pursed as the children clapped, some exclaiming in awe.

One of the elder children raised a hand, gaining the attention of the old man. "Why did she help you, sir?"

He smiled weakly, glad for the question, as it led rather nicely to the next part of the tale. "Well, young one, she too wanted the treasure."

The children all gasped together again, the question rang out from several of them. "Did she get it?"

The old man chuckled darkly, "She took many of my items I'd been carrying, and in return she spared my life. She never found the treasure, and I managed to return all the way home with it." With that, he pulled at a chain around his neck, revealing a symbol linked to it; a birds claw clutching a magnificent green orb that was clear like an emerald, yet smooth like a pearl. The children clapped in delight of the story, and dispersed in groups as they chattered endlessly about the exciting story.

With a sigh, the man decided to call it a day. He gently patted his oldest friend and they set off for home. His eyes wandered over the markets until he stopped at one stall and appraised some of the trinkets.

"You are a good story-teller." A woman's voice came from behind him, but as he turned, she was facing another stall, a hat covering her expression.

The man smiled anyway; "Why thank you, I try to entertain the children often, it should occupy them for quite some time."

"Yes, she seems a captivating subject." The woman agreed.

"I had no idea there were others listening." He turned his head to look at her again, but she was gone. With a surprised scoff, he shrugged and began his journey for home again.

Just as he rounded the corner, he came to a stop as he saw the same woman once more. Thinking it as mere coincidence, he smiled and took a step forward.

He took no more steps as she lifted the armed bow to position. The woman lifted her head to allow the hat to fall off, releasing blue hair that fell and swung dramatically behind her. "I don't usually like disguises, but as you said, not many people know who I am."

Carefully, he raised his hands in surrender. "Now, lower the bow, we can talk about this."

"We can talk while the bow is up." She muttered, not moving an inch.

He nodded nervously; "I guess you're right."

"You had the treasure all along." She stated.

"You can have it, in return for my life again." He was already lifting it above his head, and he threw it forward, appealing the mercy she'd shown last time.

She glanced down to it, then back up at him, he flinched at her stare. "Sorry, I don't give second chances."

And with that, the silver flash of a bow glinted in his eye was his last memory as the broad-head lodged into his heart.

Before anybody had time to notice and scream, she'd disappeared up the rooftops and cleared the area, leaping from one roof to land on her steed as it whinnied and reared, warning all civilians that they were coming. They disappeared before anybody had started to look for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey.<strong>

**So new story. This is a common occurrence for me lately. Not good.**

**I guess I should explain my disappearance.  
>I have lately had some troubles that meant I had to move to the countryside, and with that meant I had no means of communication. No mobile reception, no internet, nothing.<br>Then before that I lost inspiration for Severed Ties so I'm putting that on hold until I can find the inspiration again. (I refuse to leave it, that story has kept me going through a lot and it deserves to be finished.)  
>I had written a chapter to Remedy on my netbook but it's crap and decided to not save it once I shut it down. So that'll take a little while longer to be updated.<br>As for Fight for Him, I have half the prologue done and every time I start writing it I get loads done so bare with me and it'll be worth it.**

**This story is AU Ikarishipping, I've had the idea for a while, and it's a little cliché, but hopefully the twists will be good so I'm looking forward to getting into this. Been a while since I started a fresh Ikarishipping.**

**Oh and to Samia, if you're reading this, I will write back to you as soon as I can, I received your messages and I'm so sorry for not getting back to you! I'll do so asap. ^^**


	2. Two

_Two_

Her arrival had been announced, and yet the Monarch was as delighted as always. "Hikari! Our light of a new day returns!"

"You summoned for me, your highness." She stated simply as she lowered onto one knee and placed her hand onto her heart. Her head bowed to grace her Monarch in her greeting; "I am forever yours to command."

"Then I am forever blessed." He placed a hand on her shoulder gently, then raised her head with a finger under her chin. She looked to him calmly, and stood to follow as he turned. "Come, child. You must tell me of your travels."

She nodded, falling into step behind her leader and wording her most recent journey with little enthusiasm. He frowned at the betrayal she spoke of, but his eyes lit up as she produced his long-lost heir-loom. She placed it into delicate hands, and bowed her head as he crowed with excitement. "This is most precious to my family and I, you have performed a most magnificent deed, young one. You must be rewarded."

Loyally, she stood upright and smiled gently; "Your happiness is the reward I sought."

"Nonesense!" He waved his hand in her face as he began to walk again, the other hand holding up the pendant to examine it. "Such valiant actions deserve a thanks, and I know just the thing!" He summoned her to follow, which she was already, and led her into a room she had never been in before.

He studied some of the cases which were labeled with words she did not know, an ancient language only the royal family would remember. His fingers brushed over some of the words, and he hummed at one drawer and pulled it out, picking out a small ring.

"This, is for you, child." He turned and held his hand out, to which she reached out too, watching in awe as her placed the band up past her elbow. It was woven in thick navy material, with gold threads weaving through delicately. She'd seen them on a few other fighters, and had seen an old friends red armlet many times before. It was the symbol of their kingdom, an adornment that symbolised nobility within the ranks. She was now a warrior.

She touched it delicately and looked back to the Monarch. "What an honour, your highness."

He grinned and nodded; "You serve our Kingdom with great loyalty, Hikari, you will go on much further than this." He gestured to the band. "Now!" He clapped his hands and wandered further down the hall, eying the drawers some more. "A warrior deserves much better weaponry than the standard sword, don't you think?"

Her hand flickered to the hilt of her sword, the very weapon that had saved her life countless times. "Sir?"

He continued down the hall, pulling a few strange looking blades out and shaking his head. She watched him, the man she'd often admired but never realised how truly wise he was.

Finally, he settled on one sword and pulled it out. "This one is perfect for you, like it was made with you in mind, Hikari."

She stepped forward and knelt before him, her palms held out for him to place the new blade on. Once it had balanced, she lifted it for close inspection. The metal was not the usual bright silver that glinted in the sunlight, but was so dark and dull that it could almost pass off as granite if it weren't so light. Along each side of it's blade were intricate golden patterns weaving to halfway down, and the hilt was coated in a strange substance for good grip, sown in with golden threads. The most interesting part to it though, was the golden sun that had been adorned on the top of the blade, as the rain guard. The patterns, she realised were the rays glistening down the sword, and three thick rays stood off the sword either side as the cross guard. Upon holding it, she realised her sentimental love for her own, original blade had been lost at the sight of seeing this beautiful creation.

"The Solar Blade, for the warrior who brings both light and dark in their presence." The Monarch read from an inscription in the sheath. "She who brings life to good and death to evil."

"She, sir?"

He nodded, musing as he scratched his chin, his eyes still on the inscription. "Specifically female. Strange."

Awe-struck, she glanced up at the Monarch, who was smiling still at her expression. "Your highness." She took the hilt and raised it upwards to hold in front of her face. He released his own sword and tilted it toward her, in which she tapped it lightly on the side with her new one.

"Welcome. Solaris Warrior Hikari."

She bowed her head once more.

* * *

><p>The sound of metal clashing rang out through the grounds, echoed by the grunts of exertion. People had gathered to watch, as was usual in these areas.<p>

"Again!"

The two stood back from one another, taking in a deep breath and springing forward to strike again.

"Use your agility Hikari!"

A tiny nod could be seen if people looked carefully enough, but not many dared to lean closer. She lunged without warning, and her opponent only just managed to leap aside, a large grin on his face. He took his chance and swung his basket-hilted sword towards her open side. Just as it was about to land, she fell towards the floor and rolled backwards in time to miss another swing from her attacker.

She sat in her crouch as she awaited her chance to spring. "Too predictable, Satoshi."

The audience clapped in excitement, muttering to one another as the two faced a stare down.

Satoshi's eyes scanned the arena; "Never used to be like this, eh, Hikari?"

"Don't try to distract me." She hissed fiercely, although the smirk on her face answered his question on its own. Her coiled legs snapped straight as she began her next assault. He swapped the grip on his sword in time to bring it across his arm and protect himself from her overhead swing. He didn't have to hold her back long as she twisted to one side and tried to slash at his side, but didn't land as he brought his vambrace up and shoved her sword back. His superior strength made quick work of her light weight, and she was thrown to the floor.

Her own sword was dropped as she landed in surprise, and she felt the sharp point lightly pressing at her neck.

People cheered as she opened her eyes to look up at her friend, who was beaming down at her. "Too predictable, Hikari."

She rose an eyebrow as he pulled back his sword and instead reached out a hand. She took it gratefully and he tugged her up to stand.

"But we have been fighting for years." He smiled, releasing her grip and sheathing his blade.

She didn't bother gracing him with an answer, instead she adjusted her gauntlet and turned to her instructor. She placed her hand to her heart and bowed her head in respect, then purposefully walked for the barrier.

A laugh could be heard as she leapt over the wooden wall, and his hurried footsteps clearly meant he was following her.

"You can't beat me all the time, Hikari." He grinned; "I have been practising a lot longer than you."

She nodded quietly, aiming for the resting quarters and picking up her pace so he'd give up. Instead he began laughing; "You're far to serious Hikari."

"You are not serious enough." She turned and snapped. "There is a war going on, and we can do nothing but sit here and practice."

Satoshi sighed, they'd had this conversation many times already; "You know you are not ready yet, a warrior has to train for two decades before they are ready, and you are not yet seventeen."

She scowled up at him, her fast pace now a stalking prowl. He easily kept up with her, and he placed a hand onto her shoulder.

"You are a warrior," she muttered; "Why aren't you out?"

He stopped short, they had never reached this conclusion before whilst having this conversation. She stopped and turned to face him.

"Hikari, you should know better than to question me." He warned.

"But I-"

"Enough. You should go eat." It wasn't a suggestion, but a demand. Her defiance kept her standing there for a little while longer, but she gave in and bowed to him, then stalked off again.

Still standing in his place, Satoshi glanced down to his gloves and sighed, his breath sending the large gem on them glowing a calming blue. The light soothed him, and he glanced up toward the citadel, his strong sight quickly picking up on the flash of red hair wafting past the face of a beautiful woman. She smiled delicately, then turned and disappeared.

With a huge grin, he set off running toward the gates to meet her, the fray between he and his student forgotten.

* * *

><p>"She is learning fast, your honour. Your prediction is unfolding perfectly." The warrior relayed in his low kneeling position.<p>

The Monarch nodded carefully, and stood to walk the room in thought. "In which area does she excel?"

"None, your honour." The questioned man took his cue to stand. "She works hard to be equal to her fellow students, but as their teacher, I see she has potential to be whatever you so wish."

"She is versatile." The Monarch mused.

The teacher nodded, almost proudly; "Indeed, for what she lacks in strength she exceeds in agility and accuracy. I am working on building her strength so she will be able to fight any man."

"She will fight any man already, if your information is correct. After all, if she is quick enough, there will be no amount of strength to fell her." The Monarch turned to see the shocked look on the teacher's face.

"But your honour-"

"I will need to speak to her within the month. I have a job for her." He waved a hand as a dismissal, but the teacher persisted.

He knelt before his Monarch to show no disrespect in questioning the decision. "Your honour please, she is not ready for battle. She is just eighteen years of age."

A ringed hand lifted to silence him, and he did so immediately. "You said yourself she excels more than any student."

"More so than I have ever seen." He agreed.

The Monarch continued; "Even more so than you?"

Reluctantly, the teacher agreed; "By far."

"Then I sense the only reason you protest my decision is because of the attachment you have to her." He concluded carefully.

The teacher looked up in horror; "with Hikari? Your honour, I treat her as I would any other pupil, I care for her welfare, but not the way you imply."

"Then you question my wisdom." The Monarch retorted.

"I question your faith in this child. She has no experience, what if she were to be captured?" The teacher offered daringly. He met his Monarch's eye carefully; "She is wilful, but to what extent is unknown."

As he sat down into his throne, the Monarch thought for a moment before parting his lips as an idea came to him; "Our warriors are in battle, many have died to serve our cause."

"I know, your honour. May they sleep peacefully."

"And you, Satoshi, are our only one left within the citadel." He continued.

"I am." Satoshi kept his eyes low, not sure of the outcome of this idea.

"Then I ask of you, the great aura master Satoshi, whether you will offer to accept this mission in place of Hikari." The Monarch failed to keep the pain out of his voice as Satoshi stood and placed a hand over his heart as a symbol of honour to his leader.

With no hesitation, the words left his mouth confidently; "I will, your honour."

The Monarch repeated his gesture of dismissal; "Then let it be so."

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies for all the time jumps back and forth, I'm playing with time lines for this one. 8D<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm so happy that you took to this idea so well. And I also love the fact that some of you were already asking for Paul after the first chapter! XD<strong>

**He'll make his appearance sooner or later. :3**


	3. Three

_Three_

She'd known the day was coming for a long time. The meaningless tasks she'd been sent on were mere practices for the mission she would take over.

"This isn't going to be easy, Hikari." Her brunette friend worried as he handed her the newest form of armour specifically made for the only female warrior in the kingdom.

"I shall be fine. I won't..." She paused, steadily regaining her composure, steeling it against the threatening grief she'd endured for long enough. "I won't make the same mistakes as Satoshi, Kengo. He would have wanted that much."

"You don't know what you're facing, this man is said to have strong pokemon allies. More than one! I wish you hadn't have accepted." Her childhood friend, brother in all ways except blood, fretted as he secured her chest plate. He offered her gauntlets, but she refused and instead opted for gloves.

Long lasting foods had been packed tightly away and ready to be attached to her belt, and she tied her mask onto her arm. Whilst moving her armlet back into place, she spotted the pained expression on Kengo, his arms crossed tightly across his stomach.

"I have to go." She insisted, placing a gloved hand onto his shoulder, she could feel him tense under her touch. "This is vital to winning the war. I will return." She offered a weak smile, and bravely, she inhaled; "I'm the youngest warrior in years, and the first female. Of course I'll return."

Though neither of them could truly believe it, both willed themselves to hope it would be enough to complete the task her tutor had failed at. The two reached their right arms out and grasped at one another's forearms in the Solaris Warrior salute. They lingered, both vividly aware that this might be the last time they would see each other, and Hikari had to look away.

"I need my bow."

Kengo nodded, releasing her arm and turning to retrieve her weaponry. Of course, her solar sword was always sheathed at her side, but the rest had been waiting with the blacksmith for collection. A large steel and water type handed a case of bows to it's partner, and Kengo turned to hand it to Hikari. "Empoleon has made some more steel bows for you."

Hikari bowed toward the great water type, and it approved with a deep grumble.

"May the light of Solrock guide you to success." Kengo placed his palm to his chest, lowering his head slightly. She was sure this was to hide any weakness he felt overwhelming him gradually.

She hurried for the door to avoid causing more pain to him. "And may Lunatone keep you safe from the shadows." She replied, turning and leaving her quarters, rushing for the outskirts of the town. Once she'd reached her guardian pokemon she would be able to take hold of her emotions and control herself. She would be able to cast aside her womanly nature and take on her warrior one.

Not many people had chance to notice her pass as she slipped silently through the streets, it was barely light, and most were still merely stirring from their slumber. Those who did notice her began to whisper, but she'd grown accustomed to their conversations, there was rarely anything new.

"It's not right, sending a _woman_ into battle."

"Have you seen her accuracy? She could pin the mighty Suicune to water with one arrow."

"She's so young... A pokemon has clearly blessed her."

She rolled her eyes and continued speeding down the hill, jumping a wall every so often to avoid civilians. She passed through several private gardens, but being a warrior gave her the priveledge and the owner the honour. At least they were giving her a decent distraction.

Her guardian's shelter was grand, more so than her own quarters. A pokemon was to be treated with respect, especially when they guarded a person's life with their own so willingly.

"We have to leave." Hikari called into the shelter, and she waited on one knee as her guardian approached. It sniffed her eagerly, then nudged her to fall backwards. The warrior greeted it quietly, and rubbed a gentle hand through the fiery mane. As it helped her stand, it gently lowered onto one of it's front legs, and she climbed up with ease. The somehow material flames didn't burn as she took ahold of some of it and readied for their journey. With a click of her tongue, they were speeding off into the horizon, away from the safety of the citadel.

Journeys toward a mission had always been boring to her, the anticipation of a fight did not fill her with nerves, but forced herself to mentally prepare. The rhythmic pattern of hooves ripping into the tough dirt track lulled her into a trance, and her mind set out to clear itself, ready for the up and coming battle.

* * *

><p>"Remember, the more you sweat in training, the less you bleed in battle." The warrior said evenly as he demonstrated his skill in swordmanship to his pupils. His guardian was acting as his opponant, using it's tail as a blade, as it glowed a magnificent white. Its human continued to teach though the tiny pauses. "Perfection is a moving target, you can never practice enough." A pause in his speech occured as the two collided, being the bigger creature, though not as powerful, the warrior managed to push his guardian away and skid backwards to end the practice. "To stay in top form, you have to work constantly, or else someone will better you. You must not let arrogance deter you from practice."<p>

"Yes Master Satoshi." The gathering of pupils chorused respectfully, all of them sweating anyway, depsite his speech.

"Dismissed." The teacher bowed to them, which they all did in return and dispersed in groups. All except one.

He'd grown to expect it now, the kingdom was set in it's ways, and the young boys were heavily influenced. Hikari was yet to be accepted by her peers, due to the long tradition of male-only warriors. Her once friendly nature had iced over into a hard shell to sheild her from the verbal abuse she'd recieve after lessons. Though none were foolish enough to attack her, they clearly had enough respect for her skill.

"Are you not hungry, Hikari?" Satoshi inquired, his guardian leaping to his shoulder.

The young girl shook her head; "Not quite yet, I wanted to practice a little more. If you don't mind, sir?"

"Not at all." He smiled, gesturing to the training ground; "it's yours to use."

She nodded and then bowed, "Thank you Master Satoshi." She was already running for the targets to practice her archery.

"The Monarch was right." Satoshi mused to his guardian as he eyed her impressive accuracy. "She's going to be a brilliant warrior."

"Pikaa."

* * *

><p>"How times have changed." Hikari muttered as her guardian continued to canter through the midday sun. It grunted in response, barely listening to her mutter to herself. Her mind flashed through memories, only a few of them significant to her. She remembered how she'd let arrogance slowly poison her, and bitterness toward her peers only pushed it along. Eventually, her master had stepped in and challenged her, and she was stupid enough to accept.<p>

It had not ended well, he had purposefully slashed at her arm, the one that would eventually bare the warrior's armlet.

_"You are not a warrior yet, Hikari. You are equal to your fellow pupils. Never forget that." _He had snapped, and she remembered hating him for it. Hating that he'd given her peers something to laugh about, something to bait her with. But in hindsight, she knew he'd done it for her, to stop her from slipping into the fatal error of being too arrogant to defend properly, the flaw that he had seen many men fall with.

* * *

><p>"You remind me of myself." He told her after a training session. His finger brushed along the scar that was now forming on her arm. She looked to where he had touched, and then back at him, the burning hatred in her eyes suddenly flickering under to words he spoke. He smiled at the confused expression on her face, and he removed a glove from his right hand. She realised she'd never seen him without a glove, and that moment she understood why. His hand was marred and disfigured to the point where the thin layer of forever-reddened skin barely covered the bones beneath. Every knuckle was heavily defined, and his nails were either mangled or non-existent. It was not a normal burn, no human would be foolish enough to leave a hand in a fire long enough to recieve wounds to that extent.<p>

"Sir..." Her hatred had doused upon the sight of it. "What happened?"

He smiled weakly and sat, his guardian jumping into his lap and patting the disfigured hand gently. "I came face to face with a strong man, a leader of a group of warriors, without a doubt. His guardian was a fire type, it's head bore a crown of flames, and it's body was armoured in white and yellow. I'd never seen one before, I didn't know what to expect. Still, I didn't care, I foolishly went into battle blind, ran in and began fighting with the man. He was good, but younger than me, I knew I had the advantage of experience. I... Became careless. As Pikachu faced the fire guardian, I wasn't watching my back. Just as I had the man pinned to the floor, I heard Pikachu cry. I turned, and the fire guardian was attacking me, if I hadn't put my hand in the way, I probably would have died."

Hikari looked to the hand, wondering how he could have survived if he hadn't taken the attack the way he had. She came up with no answer. The burnt hand was a blessing compared to death.

"You must understand that I've much more experience than you, Hikari. Therefore I've made many more mistakes. I challenged you myself because I controlled how much I hurt you. You learnt the same lesson I did with the fire guardian." He looked down to her, as she had sat and stared at his hand throughout the story. He gloved it again to stop her distraction. She blinked and looked up to her face.

"Learn from the mistakes I made, and you will be a better warrior than I." He smiled.

"Yes sir." She stood and paused; "And thank you."

He merely nodded to her as she shuffled away, the confidence she'd carried for so long had finally started weighing on her. He knew it would be some time before she could balance herself on the fine line between assured skill and arrogance, but at least she was on her way.

* * *

><p>Her guardian whinnied at the appearence of a metropolis, it was still a distance off, but she knew she had to be careful now, if they spotted her, they could fire arrows when she was close. She knew it would be difficult to stay inconspicuous with her irregularly coloured guardian, and so she slowed to a halt. Carefully, she slid off the pokemon and patted it gently.<p>

"Thank you, Rapidash. Stay safe until I return."

It bowed its head gently, and hurried off in the other direction to remove itself from the Dynasty's sight. With a sigh, Hikari turned and set off on foot, knowing it would take twice as long this way, but she knew she would have to be cautious. Whatever protection this place had was fierce enough to kill a fellow warrior.

She inhaled slowly, her chest lifting as it filled with air and in turn her shoulders fell back and her spine straightened up. Each step on the crunching, dried up plate of sand more sure than the previous as she aimed for the main gates.

"Be the better warrior." She told herself; "Learn from the mistakes." She raked the vicinity quickly to be sure nothing was stalking her silently, and continued to walk once satisfied that she was alone. "It would help if I knew what the mistakes were, Master." She glanced up at the sky, as if talking to the clouds. "How can you adapt to the unknown?"

"You could start by expecting the unexpected." A voice growled, accompanied by a thud of feet.

She twisted on her heels, her solar blade already in her hand and her other finger twitching toward a throwing knife that she'd hidden safely away in her belt.

The man was rugged looking, and extremely bulky, his strategy in battle clearly being strength over speed, so she tried her best not to panic. It was hard to do so when he was two feet taller and ten times stronger. This was no Solaris warrior, for they were never built to this extreme, their strength lay below the skin, lean and long so as to be lithe and nimble. This man would not outrun her.

But she didn't feel like running.

Before the man could turn and holler to his companions, a knife spun and lodged directly into his windpipe, leaving him to gargle into the dust. She stood over him, his last remaining moments of life lingering just long enough to watch her mask herself and yank the knife back. Blood gushed from the wound, but he was free from the pain by then, his life already left to pass on to the next.

Quietly, she stooped low and scanned the area again. She didn't see him last time. How had she missed this lumbering idiot? He was far too big to be stealthy. She slowly started to walk again, her eyes darting everywhere at once to be ready for the unexpected, as the man had advised.

It was rare to have a cloudy day in this area, she noted, but revelled in the momentary shadows cast over her, relieving her of the sun's relentless heat. The sun was the Solaris warrior inspiration, it was powerful, stealthy and able to silently take lives if one was not cautious enough. Just as she had proven with the man behind her.

How had he managed to sneak up on her? It plagued her mind as she glanced around her once again. She blamed it on paranoia, and forced herself to keep up at her gruelling pace.

_This would be so much quicker if I had my guardian. _She complained to herself.

Then the realisation hit her with the last word of her complaint. That was no cloud before. Her eyes flashed up as another shadow cast across the sun to silouhette a large pokemon.

Six. At least. She inhaled sharply and took her battle stance, but the pokemon swooped and circled her, dropping low enough for their humans to land safely. The guardians flew off, leaving their humans to fight their own battle. Each of them as bulky as the man she'd killed, all carrying heavy longswords that she wouldn't be able to parry with for long even with her Solar Blade. Still, she tightened her hand around the golden grip and pulled the blade up close to her face. Her other hand feeling for the dagger in her shoulder sheath.

One stepped forward, flicking his sword around like it weight next to nothing. The smirk on his face infuriated her, knowing that they thought she would be an easy fight. They were in for a shock.

He charged toward her, swinging his sword down, but it smashed into the sands as she sprung backwards, then ran up the blade nimbly and kicked at his face. She propelled backwards, landing in a crouch as the man stumbled back, his nose crooked and pouring with blood, as well as a cut in his eyebrow, blinding one of his eyes temporarily.

She knew somebody would step forward to cover him as he recovered from the surprising blow, so she chanced a turn and lifted her blade to collide with an over-head swing. From the angle she'd landed at, she knew her strength would be overpowered very quickly, so she fumbled for the dagger and slashed it across his sword roared with agony and backed off, only to have her solar blade drive through his stomach. She wasn't busy watching him fall off her sword to his death though, as the next was sure to follow his assault. She threw the dagger at the man closest to her, and lifted her blooded blade to collide into one more long sword. Her arm shook from the force he'd swung at, and her body shuddered after it. He backed off quickly, clearly more cautious now she'd proven to be a tough foe. She tilted her head, but did not question why he wasn't attacking again as none of them knew she was female yet. If she got away from them, she could disappear very easily.

Her question was answered as he looked a little over her shoulder, and without a seconds hesitation, she'd spun and froze. The light press of a sharp metal at her throat stopped her in her tracks.

"Drop it." The man holding her at a knife's point looked down at her blade. She chucked it aside, wincing at the thud it made in the sand. "Now take off the mask."

She lifted her hands slowly to her head, watching as the three remaining men walked behind the man threatening her life, and she saw her opportunity.

"Hurry up." The blade pressed closer, and she pretended to fumble with the fabric holding her mask in place. Instead, one hand was reaching for a throwing knife at the top of her shoulder sheath, and, like a Seviper, she struck at his wrist like she had with his team mate, then stepped forward to thrust the throwing knife in his chest. Without letting go of it, she pulled the bloody short-knife from him and threw it to the man reacting the fastest. He dropped instantly. There was only one healthy man left. Taking the longsword from the man who'd held her at knife-point, she spun on her heels to get a momentum going so she could lift the heavy-blade. It dragged a second on the sand, but then lifted aboved her head and cracked down at the last healthy man's sword. He grunted from the sheer force she'd created, and his own sword fell into him.

Leaving the longsword there, she rolled for her own, and pointed it into her first attacker's direction. He wasn't attacking though, his wrist was sliced badly, and his fingers were limp. He wouldn't be lifting his sword any time soon.

She still did not speak, instead she took a step forward and shook her blade threateningly. The man dropped to his knees pathetically, his good hand held up in surrender.

Quickly and quietly, she shuffled around the fallen bodies, checking for any lingering life. The last to have fallen was drawing his last breath, but the rest were long gone. She used a cape from one of the men to wipe her blade, as well as the throwing knife and dagger she knew better than to leave behind. Never once did she lose sight of the man whimpering about his hand, but he was far too distracted to make a move on her.

She stood, looking around quietly, noticing a few scavenger pokemon lingering for the grand meal she had provided for them. More of them were already feasting on the bodies lying further away. She knew better than to linger in a spot so easily spottable, and so she began to wander for the metropolis again.

"They'll catch you." The survivor barked; "nobody escapes. Turn back now."

She snorted, looking over her shoulder and nodding to acknowledge his warning, but she continued to walk anyway. If he didn't do something about his wound soon, he'd bleed out. She didn't voice this thought, and instead scanned the area, his words making her all the more paranoid.

She didn't get far though, the next swarm of flying guardians had spotted her and the trail of death she'd created.

* * *

><p><strong>Somebody is appearing! VERY SOON! 8D<strong>

**Reviews would be excellent!  
><strong>


	4. Four

_Four_

An almost silent sigh passed her lips as fell into a light crouch, flicking her sword daintily around herself and unnerving her opponents.

With the litheness of a Purrloin, Hikari sprung forward swiped toward one of them. They glanced to each other uneasily, clearly having seen her slaughter their brothers in arms and was still ready for more.

Three men slashed forward at the same time, and she narrowly evaded with a sharp step backwards. This gave her an opportunity as they clanged together, temporarily muddled. She swung her blade horizontally to slash at their chests, only one surviving because he was furthest away. She soon fixed it with a jab in his direction as he recoiled in pain. What did he expect wearing so little in the way of armour? Her armour was light, and wouldn't take strong blows, but she was too fast to be hit by one strong enough. He slipped off her sword, and two more stepped forward. These men were clearly higher class than the last group, but still none outshone her. Her only worry was the sheer numbers. If she took out enough, hopefully, they'd be too threatened to attempt another attack.

The two were very good at coordinating attacks silently, keeping her on her toes as she clashed with both of them, her arm screaming as it pulled her blade to and fro, up and down, no time to take the offensive. Sweat ran behind her mask, and she focussed on finding an opening. Finally they pulled together and swung as one, her blade only just holding them back from them slashing down on her shoulders.

With a low grunt, she ground her feet into the sand to find leverage, but they just shoved her backwards. Her light weight meant she was sent soaring, and she rolled away in time for a third man to attack where she'd landed. She found herself locked against three of them, all overpowering her, but in no way faster than her. Each of their blows recoiled back at them as she turned to the next attack, and eventually she turned and smacked the hilt of her blade into one man's head just because it was faster than turning her blade. As he fell, he managed to nick her side, but not deeply enough to stop her. She gritted her teeth and continued, but the third man, the leaner, and obviously smarter man, began to assault her from that side, where she was significantly slower.

She hissed as the wound bit at her stamina, but she didn't have a choice but to continue. Rapidash would be long gone now... And if she died...

A new ferocity found her, and she shocked the man with new strength. But it was in vain, as she went to lash the final blow to his life, the other man's strong hand found her wrist and began twisting her so her arm contorted around her back. She grunted as her wound protested, her other arm swung round to punch the man, but that hand was grabbed too, and her blade landed in the sands. Ignoring the pain, she used the man's strength to lift herself and kick the first man who'd grabbed her, and as he fell, they all did. Using the momentum to her advantage, she landed another kick onto the other man's head. She heard the crunching of a nose or part of his skull, but she was too busy scrambling for her blade.

Just as it was in arms reach, her wrist was trodden on, and the man who'd done so lifted her blade.

"A Solaris Warrior. We thought we'd killed the last one."

She managed to kneel, but his weight wouldn't budge from her arm. If she pulled it would break. Instead her other arm reached for her shoulder sheath, only to have that one grabbed once more. They handled her roughly, learning from the last mistake and kept her kneeling. She cringed as they pulled her arms out and behind like a crucifix, the pull being more than uncomfortable after her muscles had been so tense.

"Remove the mask. I want to see the man I am to execute."

The bloody-nosed fighter who had one arm did as he asked, pulling some of her hair out as he did so. Her blue locks fell over her face, and she looked from under the bangs to glare at her executioner.

"You?" He looked shocked, his tough stance suddenly halted in surprise.

She paused in her anger to flick through her memories, none seemed to correspond to the man who recognised her, not even a resemblance of a young child.

Still, he looked at her like he knew her very well, his eyes tight with recognition and confusion.

"Sir, would you like me to finish her?" The man who held her bad side asked.

"No. She is to be taken prisoner until the king decides what is to be done with her." The leader commanded, lifting his hand to signal his guardian. It was a large Skarmory, who loyally swooped in to watch as she was bound; arms and feet.

The bloody-nosed man lifted her like he would his newly-wed, only she had very nearly just killed him and was now dangerously vexed. "That was impressive, little lady."

She did nothing but spit on the blood that trickled down his nose. The other two laughed.

Two more guardians swooped down; a Pidgeot and Mandibuzz. She was placed on the former with the bloody nosed man. He did not look at her as he threw her onto the guardian's back and sat behind her to keep her in place. With a loud click of his tongue, the pokemon lifted them both with ease, zipping toward the metropolis with ease.

* * *

><p>A few more men had joined their comrades in escorting her to the Archis, - the palace, in her terms - and made sarcastic comments about her gender relentlessly. Of course, she'd grown up getting used to them, and very easily ignored them, knowing any reaction would cause instant death.<p>

As they entered the main hall, where an assembly of men were facing their monarch, she was completely shadowed by the guards surrounding her. She glanced over the shoulder of a shorter man to see their monarch, a tall, wise looking man shadowed by a beautiful yet terrifying golden Arbok. It swayed side to side behind him, its eyes never leaving her. They were the only eyes on her though, as the rest fell upon their monarch.

"Your majesty." The leader - the man whose nose she had broken - who had recognised her stepped forward and bowed his head, their gesture somewhat peculiar to her. He pushed his forearm horizontally across his body at a distance, and then sharply pulled it back down to his side again.

"Legati Jun." The monarch replied formally; "To what do we owe the honour?"

"We have captured a Silencer, who was heading toward our Kingdom." The Legati relayed, his chest swelling with pride.

"Oh? And why was he not put to death at the scene of the capture?" The monarch asked.

A few of the men around her shuffled, ready to step aside as Jun gestured toward her; "Because we were sure you'd want to meet the Silencer before-hand."

The men in front stepped aside, and one behind kicked at the backs of her knees to have her fall onto them. Her tied hands were behind her, so she couldn't have caught her fall, but she balanced herself and glared up at their leader. He stiffened and sat up straight, eyes wide upon seeing her. However, it was the two younger men beside him who were more shocked, the youngest of the two springing from his seat and taking a few of the steps down to her.

Her heart missed a beat as she realised where she'd been led. She kept her cool gaze locked with his as his mouth opened and closed like a Goldeen's, no words finding their way out.

"...Archduke Shinji?" Legati Jun questioned, his voice meek as he questioned his superior.

The other, older Archduke sprung to his brother's side and clapped a hand onto his younger sibling's back. "Father, I think this is the girl who helped Shinji."

The look on her face told them this was true.

_Archduke._ The word rang in her head. Not only had she helped the enemy, she'd helped their damn Prince. She felt traitorous and mendacious to her kingdom, but even worse, to her tutor.

"Son?"

The two turned to face their father, who had been observing silently until that moment. He was looking to his younger son.

"This warrior saved your life?"

Shinji nodded, albeit reluctantly. He glanced over his shoulder and scowled at her, but she was already firing her own look of hate at him.

"Then this is a predicament." The monarch sighed, his older son agreeing with a nod of his head.

They stood silently as he thought. She knew what was their problem. A warrior's honour was a life for a life, she gathered they had a similar tenet. So now they were conflicted with their morals and the fact that she was an enemy.

"Take her to the prison cells, for now. We shall sleep on this." The older archduke decided.

They started to lift her, but were stopped with a wave of a hand. "That is no way to treat the woman who saved your brother's life, Reiji." The monarch had stood, and all eyes fell on him again. "Take her to Shinji's room, it's... Secure enough."

"And where does that put me?" The young man growled, never once taking his hateful eyes of Hikari. He rubbed his shoulder absently, grimacing as he did so.

His only sibling provided the answer; "With me, brother, of course."

Shinji grunted, reluctantly nodding his head and once again stopped the guard escorting her out. "I'll take her, it would be... _Nice_ to catch up." He didn't sound as kind as the words implied, and the guards seemed to understand. However, they were hesitant to hand her over, aware of what she could do.

"Sir, she has been much trouble to us, will you not let us escort you?" The tall, no longer bloody-nosed guard pleaded. His voice was ridiculously admiring as he spoke to Shinji, Hikari had to raise an eyebrow.

"Legati Jun, I think Shinji is well able to deal with a woman." Reiji's eyes twinkled, and although Jun desperately wanted to protest again, he knew better than to question his superior in the ranks any further.

She allowed them to lift her to her feet, being unable to place her hands in front of her for leverage, and shrugged from their grip as she eyed Shinji walking closer.

With a light nod toward their Monarch, she turned and followed his youngest son.

* * *

><p>Their walk was silent for a while, as both were distracted with hate to find anything civil to say to one another. Instead, she focussed on the Archis, the rooms beautifully adorned, bright and colourful with a sea of tiny tiles in spectacular patterns. It couldn't be more different from the Solaris Palace, the dark wooden walls and floors lit by brilliant chandeliers, everything that adorned the palace were richly plated in gold, but aside from that it seemed somehow dull compared to the Archis.<p>

Even Shinji's armour was much more grand than her Monarch. The metal she did not recognise, but it was lightly engraved in the pattern of fire that raised up his chest-plate and along his right spaulder, where at the back of it a fiery red half-cape flowed.

"Why were you sent here?" Shinji finally spoke up.

She glared at the back of his head, the wave of calm that swept over her was just as quickly swept away. He stopped and turned to her.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me, _Archduke._" She spat sarcastically.

He stiffened, turning back and continuing to walk, hiding the flush of red in his face. "You shouldn't have come."

"Believe me, I wish I hadn't." She hissed. They rounded a corner and began climbing a grand staircase, the steps equally colourful in tile shards as the rooms before.

They stayed quiet a little while longer. She writhed between the bonds around her wrist. He eyed her as she did so and seemed to enjoy her discomfort. They approached a large red door that he pulled aside and gestured for her to enter.

"It's a little luxurious for a prisoner, isn't it?" She muttered, though she didn't complain too much. She had been placed in a Prince's bedroom, but she couldn't help notice the security of the room was far stronger than the ones she had passed.

"Been trying to escape again, Shinji?" She smirked, turning to look at him.

He growled; "No. You managed to persuade me not to try again."

She snorted and turned to look at the room; "Then why do you have locks on the door?"

"Just in case." He muttered reluctantly, clutching his hands together behind his back to refrain from clenching them.

A laugh muffled through Hikari's lips; "Not trusted?"

He didn't reply for a moment, instead he'd focussed on her waist. "You need that fixing."

She glanced down at her wound, which had finally ceased bleeding. "Challenging, being bound like this."

"Sit."

She did as she was told, and he pulled open a pack that had been resting on a table. She eyed him suspiciously as he revealed cream bandages and a balm that smelled strongly sour.

Sitting beside her, he moved her arm back, only to have her hiss and move away. "Untie me and let me do it myself."

"Fine." He snapped, throwing the bandage at her and yanking a dagger from his sheath. She almost flinched, but knew he would dishonour his family if he were to kill her. He released her, and already her wound felt better just from not being stretched.

He stormed out, not looking back at her as she rubbed her wrists.

"Thank you." She muttered as he slammed the door shut and locked it.

He swore he'd imagined it.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, they already have a past. <strong>

**Jun and Reiji appeared too! So excited. For reference, a Legati is a high leader in ranks, almost like a Lieutenant. And as I explained, an Archduke is equal to Prince. Hikari doesn't understand these terms either, so don't worry. ^^  
><strong>

**Reviews? :)**


	5. Five

_Five_

Another quiet sob ripped through the open air, desperately stifled with a gasp. They had been louder at first, unnerving the people living in the vicinity. The pain hadn't, and wasn't going to, subside any time soon.

His guardian hovered uselessly, trying desperately to help its human.

Even with a kind pokemon at his side, he felt ridiculously alone now. The years he'd spent alone had never come close to what he was feeling at that time.

The sound of the fire crackle and hiss soothed him little, but at least it was something to think about. He stared at them licking softly at the air, spitting light embers dancing across the vicinity before dying out.

Mortality seemed to be on his mind, and refused to relent.

The flames licked up in a strange blue hue, like when he worked and the chemicals set the flames alight. Soon all the fire was of that colour, and it set the room glowing the same colour.

He leapt up from his bed and hurried to the window to see outside. The same blue hue approached, and he knew it immediately.

The distinctive guardian came to a stop in front of him as he stepped out of his home. It snorted and approached him, pressing it's nose into his open and ready hand.

"She's alive."

* * *

><p>"Ma'am?"<p>

Hikari was a particularly light sleeper anyway, but the sound of the lock sliding had been enough to have her sitting up and then recoiling as her wound disliked the sharp movement.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

A girl around the same age as her stepped in, and they couldn't have been more different. Her beautiful milk chocolate hair knotted at the top of her head, a few wisps falling into her face and framing her pretty blue eyes. Her dress was a deep brown, held tight to her light curves with a red sash. Her exposed arms showed she was far from a warrior, the light muscles that were visible able to lift little more than a bucket of water. Behind her was her guardian, and it's beauty and delicate-nature represented her perfectly. The Beautifly fluttered around the room elegantly and flashed a gentle white to encourage the morning sun into the room.

"You didn't, I should get up and start my morning routine." Hikari replied, stretching her arms over her head and coiling her legs around one another as she watched the guardian.

"Routine, ma'am?"

The warrior nodded, but realised this woman wasn't aware of what it was she did.

"Well, I brought you breakfast and a clean gown for meeting the Thane." The woman explained.

Hikari frowned; "The Thane?"

The woman seemed confused, but understood that she wouldn't know their terms. "Our ruler. He is the Thane."

"And who are you?"

She flushed bright red and placed the tray of food down. She introduced herself as she bowed extremely low; "I am Haruka, and I have been assigned as your personal maid." She straightened and smiled; "Anything you may need you just have to ask!"

"A maid?" Hikari rose an eyebrow; "why do I deserve a maid?" A _personal _one at that?

Haruka frowned; "You are a guest."

"I am a prisoner." She corrected.

The girl smiled, not seeming to be taking her seriously; "It's this room, isn't it? Archduke Shinji dislikes it too." She looked at the bars in the window that wouldn't squeeze a Wurmple through easily.

Hikari gave up, settling on the fact that this girl was the only person who had been kind to her since she'd arrived. Not only that, she was probably one of the first girls to ever be kind to her.

So, with that in mind, she smiled and slipped out of the bed to take the clothes. "Thank you." She muttered.

Haruka nodded, beaming brilliantly as she gestured to the divider she could change behind.

As she pulled the deep grey gown over her head, she could hear Haruka shuffle around, probably making the bed for her.

"This dress is beautiful." Hikari said in awe, wrapping a silver obi around her torso.

"Thank you, I'm being trained to be a seamstress." Haruka replied.

"You made this?" The warrior gasped, brushing the dust off the lower half. It was beautifully designed and didn't look like a student had made it at all.

Haruka stepped around the divider and helped her with the obi, tying it properly behind her. "I've been training a while now."

"It's beautiful." Hikari repeated. "What do you know about Shinji?"

In the mirror, she could see Haruka's smiling face falter slightly, then her mouth down-turned. "Archduke Shinji is the Imperator of the soldiers, he's very rarely in the Archis, with the war going on, so I don't know a lot about him."

"He's the commander of the forces?"

Haruka nodded; "Sorry, I forget you're not from around here."

Hikari continued to press her for information anyway. "Why is his room so... protected?" She knew very well why, but if she was to receive an answer without arousing suspicion, she would have to play dumb.

"A few years ago..." Haruka lowered her voice and glanced over her shoulder; "he disappeared for weeks. When he returned, he said he'd been attacked and left for dead, but someone helped him come home. He was confined to the Archis for the whole year, and the bars and locks are to stop him from trying to escape."

The warrior glanced to the floor, then to the bars. They didn't look too strong, and weren't very well set into the walls as they were an additional piece to the much older stone around it. If she could break them easily, she knew Shinji would have been able to. It wasn't that he was trapped, he just never wanted to leave.

An unwanted pang of guilt shot through her chest and up through her throat, but she swallowed it down and shook her head.

"Ma'am, why are you asking me about this? I thought you would know." The maid seemed awkward, knowing it was not her place to question the person they served, but the connection they'd already forged gave her confidence.

Hikari shook her head; "I was placed in here because of the security." Not a lie, but not the answer to the question, either.

A bang on the door interrupted their conversation. A man yelled through the thick wood to alert them; "The Thane is ready."

Haruka pushed on her shoulders; "You must go, hurry!"

"Aren't you coming?"

The maid stared at her like she was stupid; "I belong here."

Hikari didn't question it further as she was shoved to the door and the bulky man leered down at her. She held her head up and squared her shoulders, then allowed him to flank her as she wandered down the stairs. Her heavily trained mind reversed the way she had came the night before, and did not need prompting by the guard.

They entered the large room, and she was grateful she could walk freely and swing her arms gently as she did so. She didn't feel so undignified that way. If they were going to execute her, she was going down with her head held high.

A small council of men who had been murmuring together suddenly fell silent and turned to face her as she approached. They split and backed off from her, allowing her the space to kneel before the throne and place her hand on her heart out of habit. The Thane nodded his head to her as she stood.

"I thank you for your hospitality."

Archduke Reiji seemed delighted by the lack of hostility from her, and smiled brightly. Her eyes, however, had landed on the younger brother beside him, who was less than happy to see her. She didn't linger, instead her eyes were drawn to the Arbok swaying behind it's human.

"You are most welcome, child." The Thane replied. She stiffened at the name he'd given her, but did nothing in response. He waited a little, but seeing how she stayed silent, he shuffled in his seat and began to talk again. "We'd like to ask a few questions."

"And we'd most appreciate your cooperation." Reiji added.

She looked between the three members of royalty, they all stared at her with equal intensity. "I will answer what I can."

They seemed satisfied with her answer, the two archdukes looking to their father who began. He lifted his chin as if to look down to her. "You are a Silencer?"

She looked between him and the Arbok behind him, and it seemed to nod to her. She felt the need to answer it instead of the man it represented. "We are called warriors."

"A woman warrior?" One of the council men asked, raising his hand slightly.

The question grated on her nerves, and she gritted her teeth as she spoke; "Obviously."

"What made your kingdom make an exception to the tradition?" Reiji asked, and he was far too polite for the question to annoy her.

Instead, she turned to him and inhaled slowly; "I showed potential."

The Thane shifted slightly again, his hand flickering to demand his turn. "You were sent here."

"I was." She began to grow wary of this direction of questions.

"By?"

"...My _thane_." Just as she didn't understand their terms, she didn't expect them to know hers.

They didn't take her hesitation too well, by the awkward shifting in the room. She glanced around, and then back at the Thane.

"And what was your task?"

_Was... _She huffed. "To avenge my master's death." She said clearly, "I'm not even sure his killer is here." She eyed their reactions closely, but she couldn't use the looks they shared between each other as evidence of guilt.

A silence filled the room, leaving her to ponder their responses longer. The Thane was admittedly skilled in keeping his face composed, a skill that only came with years of practice. Reiji, who seemed the kindest of the three just by looking at his demeanour, he didn't look like a killer.

And then his brother, who had been watching her as she thought. She was well aware of his killing capabilities, being the hand that had guided him to be that way.

She wasn't allowed much time for thought, though, as the Thane had come to a conclusion.

"Well, as you are no threat to us for now, we welcome you as our guest." He said clearly. The council men muttered, some of their voices agreeable, some unsure.

"A guest." She repeated slowly.

"But of course!" Archduke Reiji smiled at her; "we have no reason to keep you prisoner."

The Thane nodded, "You may leave if you wish."

She nodded slowly, and turned her back on them reluctantly as she began to leave the room.

Reiji's voice echoed after them; "You will come to dinner, yes?"

She turned and nodded, then continued out of the door. The man who'd escorted her had since disappeared. She thought nothing of it, now an _almost_ free woman. If it wasn't for the fact that she was to stay and have dinner, she would have left immediately.

Her mind had been lost in thought as she wound up outside Shinji's room to collect her clothes. So she wasn't expecting the scene before her in the slightest.

Haruka's muffled cry was the only sign she was in the room, as a large man loomed over her, raising one arm as if to hurt her. The glint of silver caused Hikari to spring forward, her hands fumbling for the ribbon in her hair to stop him with. As she leapt, -the ribbon in both hands above her head,- she coiled her legs around the attacker's waist. The ribbon and her arms wrapped around his neck loosely for a split-second until she leant back and held the ribbon tight against his wind pipe.

The man bucked backward in surprise, -reminding her vividly of when she'd captured Rapidash,- so she only clung on tighter, restricting his airflow as he swung her around.

"Haruka! The knife!" She yelled in her high pitched tone. She wished she hadn't said anything, as he was reminded of the weapon in his hands as he attempted to slam it into her shin. Thankfully, he'd managed to miss, and Haruka had gained enough courage to prize it away from his asphyxiated body.

She looked to Hikari worriedly, both of them knowing she couldn't lodge it into the man to stop him. Instead, Dawn pulled tighter, and spoke after the grunt of exertion. "Run Haruka!" The maid nodded reluctantly and ran out the room with a tear stained face.

A few more moments of struggle and he finally managed to throw her off by slamming her between himself and the wall. Her limbs fell slack, and she landed in a weak crouch on the floor as he pulled away. He did not run though, and snorted upon seeing the small woman.

"Where'd they find you then, eh?" He wheezed, still recovering from his strangling. "Pathetic."

She glared up at him, unable to stand for a moment as he'd knocked the air from her lungs. She used his distraction for recovery time. "I'm not from here."

"No, I know who you are." He snickered, taking a wary step closer. She continued to stare him down, but couldn't get up fast enough as he swung a foot toward her, the loud crunch of a rib giving under the pressure between him and the wall echoing through the room. It was followed by a high grunt of pain, but she refused to scream.

"You are the one in the stories. The blue-flamed fighter." He yanked her up by her hair, to cause her more stress.

All he received was a smirk; "I have a name now. Words travel fast." It was the perfect distraction as she brought up her knee quickly and thrust it into his stomach. He dropped her onto her feet and stumbled back, curling over himself as she brought her foot up to kick him in the face. He continued to fall back, almost to the other end of the room as she gave out a continuous flow of punches, each of which pained her greatly. He tried to gain footing, swiping at her sides to bring more agony to her broken rib, but she was quick and sure of herself, and eventually she kicked him into a wall. She sprung back as he landed face first on the floor, then sat across him and wrapped the ribbon around his throat in case he woke again.

The door slammed open moments later, two soldiers rushing in with spears and Shinji followed with a broadsword in his hands. All of them looked surprised to see a small woman sat across the back of a large, unconscious man, a victorious smirk on her face.

"Who is he?" Shinji growled; "and how did he get into the Archis?" He looked almost accusingly at Hikari, who raised both eyebrows.

"How should I know?" She snapped; "I walked in to find him attacking a maid and he tried to silence me as well."

The two soldiers glanced at each other warily, awaiting their archduke's orders. He didn't say anything as he scanned the situation.

"There was no guardian with him." Hikari informed him as he looked around the room. "What should I do with him?"

Shinji shrugged; "Kill him."

She didn't need to be asked twice. Her fingers - dainty and thin, what should have been caring - caressed the side of the man's head, and without hesitation, she twisted it sharply. The soldiers winced at the deafening snap as his head lolled to the floor. She searched his body for nothing in particular, but found several pieces of parchment in his pouch, neatly folded and sealed. Still sat across him, she began to open it and read aloud.

"War has been declared, we offer peace in exchange for your kingdom."

She stood and apprehended Shinji, who was staring at the body indifferently. She started as he suddenly turned and walked for the door. "You will stay here." He ordered.

Before she could protest, a loud rumble sounded throughout the Archis, followed shortly by the cause of the sound as the building shook fiercely.

"They're already here."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for delay in chapters. Literally blocked again. DX<strong>


End file.
